Hardcoats have been used to protect the face of optical displays. Hardcoats typically contain inorganic oxide particles, e.g., silica, of nanometer dimensions dispersed in a binder precursor resin matrix, and sometimes are referred to as “ceramers”.
Fluorinated materials have been incorporated into hardcoats to reduce the surface energy rendering the surface ink repellent and/or easy to clean.